Вечер одного выходного
by tucvbif
Summary: триптих, три маленькие истории, случившиеся однажды скучным вечером выходного дня. Каждая со своим настроением. Читать не обязательно с первой, можно и со второй.
1. Центр (совсем не horror и не angst)

Я очень умная и осторожная.Я никогда не пойду в подвал под тревожную музыку.

_bash, цитата #413582_

Особенно под Pink Floyd — A Saucerful of Secrets  
_Примечание автора _

Обычный осенний субботний вечер, если не считать того, что Боб уехал в какую-то очередную командировку, и теперь дома только Хельга и Мириам. Разницы особой нет, так как обычно в это время Боб засыпает, забыв выключить телевизор, а сегодня перед экраном заснула Мириам. Делать было нечего, Хельга сидела, скрестив ноги на своей кровати и читала книгу. Однако, включенный на полную громкость телевизор слишком внятно пробивался сквозь закрытую дверь и мешал сосредоточиться на чтении.

«… маньяк Валера. Его жертва…» — донеслось до её ушей. А ведь самое неприятное — когда голос доносится урывками. И не получится пропустить всё мимо ушей, как наставления директора Вортза, волей-неволей прислушиваешься, хотя и ничего путного расслышать не можешь.

Хельга собиралась уже было вернуться к книге, как погас свет.

— Что за хрень? Мириам, сходи посмотри, что там с предохранителями!

Нет, Мириам наверняка уже давно уснула, не раздеваясь, на диване, или на папином любимом кресле, и никого не слышит. Спать Хельге ещё не хотелось, а при отсвете уличного фонаря из окна особо не почитаешь. Поэтому, подождав ещё пару минут (вдруг Мириам не спала, и уже спускается в подвал? Ага, конечно…) Хельга сделала ещё одну попытку докричаться, в этот раз через открытую дверь – естественно тщетную. Выход только один: спуститься вниз и растолкать маму, а потом уже вместе с ней решить, что делать.

Только вот почему в коридоре так темно, хоть глаз выколи? Хельга пожалела, что не оставила дверь открытой – тогда бы через неё проходил хоть какой-то свет. И почему коридор кажется длиннее, чем обычно?

— Вот с-собака! — почему-то вполголоса выругалась Хельга.

В чём дело? Неужели Хельга боится темноты? Кто-то оставил телефонный столик посреди дороги, и Хельга на него наткнулась. Она хотела крикнуть во весь голос, но едва выдавила из себя сдавленный шёпот. Да, Хельга боится. Она нашла силы признаться самой себе, что как маленькая испугалась темноты. «Не хватало ещё как Гарольд бегать по кругу и звать маму» — пыталась сама себя разозлить Хельга — быть может так она сможет избавиться от этого глупого страха. Как хотелось остаться в своей комнате, всё ещё освещённой светом уличного фонаря, и запереться, чтобы никакие чудовища, настоящие или вымышленные, не пробрались. «Нет, я не трусиха, я сильная. А внизу — Мириам, мы вместе, и всё будет хорошо».

Вот и лестница. Там хоть и тусклый, но всё же свет с улицы. Хельга крепко вцепилась в перила — боялась, что сейчас споткнётся и свернёт себе шею, и шаг за шагом, нащупывая каждую ступеньку стала спускаться вниз. Шестая ступенька встретила Хельгу жутким скрипом, заставив сжать перила так сильно, что заболели пальцы. С большим трудом Хельга спустилась вниз, в прихожую и повернула в гостиную.

— Мам, ты здесь?

Но Мириам не было ни на угловом диване, ни в папином любимом кресле. «Странно, только что, пока не погас свет, гудел телевизор». Хельга пыталась отогнать идиотскую мысль о похищении: они живут в хорошем районе, где никакие маньяки или похитители не водятся. Но мысль всё не хотела выветриваться из головы.

«Не буду же я тут до скончания века стоять и дрожать. Что-то нужно делать. Так, сейчас я встану с дивана, пойду на кухню — может быть Мириам там. Если её там нет — возьму на полке фонарик, спущусь в подвал, и сама посмотрю, что там с предохранителями». Казалось бы, чего проще — Хельга уже не в первый раз видела щиток в подвале, и даже выключала рубильник своей комнаты, когда Большому Бобу лень было лишний раз спускаться, так что разберётся, что к чему. «Встану, пойду на кухню, потом в подвал. На кухню — в подвал. Возьми себя в руки, сопля, ты дрожишь как желе. Надо быть сильной. Итак, раз-два-три-вставай».

Выдохнув, Хельга поднялась, и на ватных ногах перебралась на кухню. Там Мириам тоже не было. К счастью, фонарик лежал на своей полке, но категорически отказывался включаться. Лишь с третьего раза он дал свет — только после того, как Хельга до боли прижала выключатель.

Ступеньки в подвал почему-то казались теперь невероятно высокими. Почему раньше Хельга этого не замечала? А может быть они специально стали выше? Как бы то ни было, спускаться приходилось, ища ногой каждую, но всё равно на последней ступеньке оступилась, и чуть не упала. Но выругаться на этот раз не удалось: она лишь сдавленно зашипела.

Предохранители, как оказалось, все были целы. Пощёлкав рубильники но так и не добившись света, Хельга закрыла щиток. В этот момент услышала, как где-то хлопнула дверь.

— Мириам, это ты?

«Не может быть, кой то веки Мириам сама пошла звать дежурного электрика. Только почему по телефону не позвонила?» — успокоившись, Хельга уже собралась подниматься наверх, как заметила в углу возле стиральной машины что-то странное, и посветила фонариком.

В углу лежала Мириам, распластавшись в нелепой позе, на чём-то тёмно-красном. А может быть... Тогда дверью хлопнула не Мириам, значит это был кто-то ещё. Наверняка этот кто-то слышал крик Хельги, и теперь направляется в подвал. Наверху отчётливо слышались чьи-то приближающиеся шаги.

Хельга потушила фонарик и бросила его на пол. Не стоило этого делать, кто-то, кто сейчас наверху, похоже услышал её. Вот он уже спускается по лестнице. Хельга, стараясь не шуметь, попятилась назад до угла, и сжалась в комочек: быть может он её не заметит. Но луч фонарика, который держал незнакомец, скользнул по её ноге, а потом вернулся и остановился на её спине. Хельга сидела, дрожа, слушая, как тяжёлое дыхание незнакомца подбирается всё ближе и ближе. Вот незнакомец остановился в шаге от неё, прикоснулся к спине — и в этот момент всё вокруг залил ослепительный свет...


	2. Левая часть (печальная)

«Опять этот крик. Что это? Быть может я схожу с ума?»

Арнольд лежал на своей кровати и смотрел на мерцание света в тумане от проезжающих по эстакаде машин. Едва он лёг спать, как его разбудил странный крик: тихий, на пределе слуха, но отчаянный. Как будто в другой галактике терпит бедствие звездолёт. А может быть маленькая беззащитная мышка попала в мышеловку в подвале? Нет, совсем не то — крик этот вызывал какой-то особенный отклик в его сердце.

— Ты спишь, коротышка?

— Дедушка?

— Я услышал, как ты включил радио.

Да, Арнольд почти неосознанно включил музыку. Звуки джаза всегда помогали ему взять себя в руки, когда было очень плохо. И сейчас он сам не заметил, как нажал кнопку.

— Извини, если я разбудил тебя.

— Нет, что ты. Я ещё не ложился.

Арнольд выключил приёмник, и в воздухе повисла неловкая тишина.

— С тобой всё в порядке? Ты не болен? — дедушка потрогал внуку лоб.

— Всё в порядке, я здоров.

— А чего же ты не спишь?

Арнольд вздохнул.

— Дедушка, а у тебя никогда не было такого, что ты как будто что-то слышишь, но только ты, и никто больше?

— Со мной — нет. — немного подумав сказал дед. — А вот у Джимми Кафка — было. Ему всё время казалось, что его о чём-то спрашивают. Потом он сходил к ЛОРу, и теперь он носит слуховой аппарат.

Похоже, дедушка снова не понимает Арнольда. А может быть — притворяется?

— Нет, дедушка. Это — совсем другое. Как будто кто-то зовёт на помощь. Как ты думаешь, где сейчас мама и папа?

Фил не знал, что ответить. Вопрос застал его врасплох, хотя он уже много раз рассказывал Арнольду о его родителях.

— Извини, дедушка. Наверное, не стоило спрашивать.

— Ну что ты, всё нормально. Твои мама и папа наверняка живы и здоровы. Ну-ну, успокойся.

— А если они сейчас в беде? Если им нужна помощь?

— Тогда надевай свой суперкостюм — и вперёд!

— Пуки? Где ты была так поздно? — в один голос спросили Арнольд и Фил.

— Я была там, где нужна моя помощь!

Герти вошла в комнату через люк в стеклянной крыше. На ней была зелёная роба и каска. За спиной болтался рюкзак, из которого выглядывала надетая на связку деревянных палок резиновая перчатка, моток верёвки и стальные когти. Арнольд и Фил проводили её удивлённым взглядом до двери.

— Запомни Кимба: супергерой должен всегда быть там, где кто-то нуждается в помощи.

Фил покрутил пальцем у виска:

— Она и в молодости была уже немного двинутая. А какая проказница! Эх, помню, как мы с ней вместе отомстили продавцу газировки за то, что он добавлял очень мало сиропа... Ну, ложись спать, коротышка. Завтра мы поедем в пассаж, покупать тебе новые ролики. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, дедушка. Кстати, ты не видел мою рубашку, которую я вчера надевал?

— Нет, а что?

— Ладно, ничего. Спокойной ночи.

Фил аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и спустился вниз, на кухню, выпить молока. На кухне в это время сидел Эрни.

— Что с Арнольдом?

— Не знаю, может быть стоит рассказать ему всю правду?

— О чём ты?

— О его родителях. Я должен сказать, что они больше не вернутся.

— А ты уверен в этом?

— А почему — нет? От них уже восемь лет никаких вестей. Будь они живы, наверняка они нашли бы способ вернуться домой, или хотя бы связаться с нами.

— Не узнаю старого Фила. Что с тобой случилось?

— Ладно, пойду-ка я лучше к себе в кабинет, кажется опять Герти насы-ы-пала в пи-ирог кры-ыжовника!


	3. Правая (Кто сказал фу?)

— Хельга, что с тобой?

— Всё в порядке, мама. Я просто испугалась паука.

Мириам, вскочившая то ли от крика дочери, то ли от резко вспыхнувшего света, как будто не заметила стоящего рядом с Хельгой Брейни.

— Не бойся, он тебя не укусит. Где он?

— Он уже убежал.

— Вот видишь, всё в порядке. А это кто?

— Это — мой одноклассник Брейни. Он пришёл кое-что отдать по учёбе.

— Привет Брейни, и извини — у нас тут небольшой беспорядок.

Мириам подобрала с пола свой бордовый костюм, на котором она только что спала, закинула в стиральную машину, и пошла в гостиную — чтобы лечь на диван и снова уснуть за телевизором.

— Итак, какого лешего ты припёрся? — начала Хельга, проводив Мириам взглядом, — Из-за тебя я чуть не померла со страху. И вообще, как ты пробрался в мой дом?

— Ну... Э... не знаю.

— Проваливай. Чтобы больше так не делал. Стоять, а наш уговор?

Брейни нёс в руке какой-то свёрток, который Хельга тут же вырвала у него из рук.

— Он ничего не знает? — спросила она, поглаживая свёрток.

Брейни помахал головой.

— Кто-нибудь узнает — голову оторву, понятно?

Брейни кивнул.

— Всё, выметайся.

Поднявшись в свою комнату, Хельга развернула посылку Брейни. Там оказалась красная клетчатая рубашка. Хельга обняла эту рубашку, глубоко вдохнула её запах, а потом сжала кулаки и радостно завизжала.


	4. Подпись внизу

А на заднем дворе под проводами валялась слегка обгорелая ветка старого тополя.


End file.
